To Dissapear
by Kisafan
Summary: Hello again! It seems that there is a new, mysterious Kekkai Genkai the Akatsuki cannot wait to get their hands on... It may get romantic later on... Plz review!


Alrighty now, my second fic.

I don't own Naruto. :(

* * *

**To Dissapear**

My eyes felt heavy as I opened them, where was I?

The bed I was on was not my own and the room was unfamiliar…

"Ah, you are awake un," the voice came from a blonde pony tailed man who had just appeared at my bed side.

I jumped, "Where am I? Isn't there a battle still going on somewhere?!" All I could remember before I blacked out was the Akatsuki attack on our village.

He chuckled, "Nope un."

"What are the casualties, damn it I should be out there now!" I said standing.

He smirked at me coldly, "You seem to be in the impression that you are still in your village un."

That did not sink in at first, but then I got a sickening jolt as I noticed that he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, "I've been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

"Bingo un! Now your not the only captive we have, so keep quiet and stay in this building un."

"Wh-what?! Who else is hear?" but I already knew who it was before he said it. Some how these men found out about my bloodline limit.

"Oh, it's a little girl un. I'm not entirely sure why leader wants the brat but why not un? She'll make excellent plant food for Zetsu un," he smirked.

If they knew about the bloodline she'd be safe, if not, I might have to blow the secret myself, "Kali, her name is Kali."

"Oh good, that confirms that you do indeed know her un. Well, seeya later!" he poofed out of sight.

Since I was apparently confined to the building, I might as well map out the schematics of it. Opening the oaken door I found myself in a maze of corridors that all looked exactly the same. Before I left I marked the room by sticking a miniature knife in the door form my hair.

When I had taken three rights, two lefts, and went up and down two different sets of stairs; I figured that I was indeed lost. But then I heard a voice.

Not just any voice, "Kali! I'm coming!" I roared, closing in on her voice.

I burst through the door to find Kali seated on the bed across from two extremely annoyed men.

"Haruka-sensai!" she cried happily and jumped into my waiting arms.

"So, you are the disappearing Konoichi we've been hearing so much about, Haruka was it?" asked the black haired Akatsuki member.

"Yes, how did you find us?" I demanded, keeping myself between them and Kali.

"We were ordered to not discuss such things with you," answered the black haired man, right as the blue one was about to say something.

Once that was 'cleared up' I checked on my little niece, they better not of hurt her… for their sakes. "Are you alright Kali? They didn't hurt or scare you did they?" I asked gently.

She smiled, "No Haruka-sensai, I don't remember how I got here. But when I woke up Kisame and Itachi were there! I told them all about the time I found this really pretty butterfly, remember the red one?"

I almost laughed out loud, "Of course I do, now be good, and try not to bother Kisame-san or Itachi-san, alright?"

"Alrighty then!" she promised and disappeared.

Kisame stood up immediately, "Where'd she go?!"

I grinned and said, "Right here," patting an invisible Kali on the head.

She laughed and said, "Hi Kisame!" Kisame looked dumfounded.

Itachi sighed, "It's their bloodline limit Kisame that is why babysitting her is actually a full-time mission."

Kisame scratched the back of his head, "Oh…"

A few awkward minutes passed, I could track Kali by her chakra signature down to a pin point and as soon as Kali got bored, I knew they'd have a hell of a time finding her.

"That was quick," I commented.

"What?" asked Itachi.

"Well if you must know Kali just left the room and is on her way down the hall."

They were off like shots. I laughed and followed them.

Kisame was walking around with his hands out stretched, calling, "Little girl, Please come out!"

Itachi meanwhile was concentrating to a point of a vein popping on his forehead muttering, "How can she hide it so well, she's only ten!"

And of course Kali was standing there next to me silently laughing at the missing Nin's antics.

"What is going on here?!" demanded another Akatsuki member from behind us.

Either he was in a high ranking or he was a nut case ordering around two missing nin like that.

"We are searching for the girl Leader-sama," answered Itachi. Oh, the leader of Akatsuki… I guess he could be counted as important…

* * *

Thnx for reading!!!

This is the most randomest of random stories I have ever written, plz review. Do you hate it? Love it? Whatever, just tell me Plz!


End file.
